


Memories of...

by Sakura_Schiffer



Series: Alchemical Gold [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternative Universe FMA03, Envy is not such an asshole, Envy older brother of AU, FMA03, Gen, William Hohenheim - Freeform, Уильям Хоэнхайм, Энви старший брат АУ, альтернативные события ФМА03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Schiffer/pseuds/Sakura_Schiffer
Summary: Уйдя от Данте полвека назад, Энви, не мог, время от времени возвращаться обратно. Это злило. Злило то, что только у неё он мог получить красные камни. В конце концов, это и полноценным уходом от неё и не было. Скорее так, она просто давала ему больше свободы чем другим…
Series: Alchemical Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006410





	Memories of...

***

Уйдя от Данте полвека назад, Энви, не мог, время от времени возвращаться обратно. Это злило. Злило то, что только у неё он мог получить красные камни. В конце концов, это и полноценным уходом от неё и не было. Скорее так, она просто давала ему больше свободы чем другим…

И вот вновь вернувшись к ней за новыми камнями, он осматривал так нелюбимое поместье в которой прожил последние несколько веков. Пребывание здесь, бесило.

В этом доме… В этом доме, Ван Хоэнхайм Светлый, создал его, и увидев, что он натворил просто сбежал. Глупый, высокомерный, жалкий человечешка.

Находясь здесь, он не мог ни на мгновение забыть о том, чтобы найти и убить Светлого. Только вот, были две проблемы.

Ему нужен идеальный рецепт создания философского камня, а он был Хоэнхайма Светлого. Это была первая проблема. Второй, было заставить, его, отдать эти знания, ему, Энви.

В зале послышался звук от стука каблуков.

— Так значит, ты и есть, тот самый, Энви, о котором, говорила госпожа Данте, — в след за стуком каблуков послышался мелодичный голос.

Зависть обернулся. Перед ним стояла молодая девушка лет двадцати, в чёрном платье, сапогах и элегантных перчатках. Её тёмные волосы спадали вперёд и закрывали частично лицо.

О она была действительно впечатляющей. Но, не человеком. В конце концов, под её ключицами виднелся Ураборос, а на руках были красные отметины.

— Именно, — надменно усмехнулся он добавив, — Ваше имя, мисс, — слащаво протянул тот, словно змей.

— Ласт, — легко улыбнулась та.

— Так значит, ты новая, Похоть, — сделал он вывод, — Не скажешь, где _матушка_ Данте, а Ласт? — прищурившись спросил он.

— Собственно, я здесь и за этим. Госпожа велела, встретить тебя и провести к ней, — просто ответила Ласт, легко развернувшись на каблуках, — Идёшь?

Фыркнув, Энви направился за Похотью. В конце концов, это было в её стиле. Прислать кого-то, дабы он или она, сопроводили его. Она ни разу не приходила самолично его встречать.

Петляя по знакомым коридорам так и хотелось разрушить это место в пух и прах. Камня на камне не оставить.

Всё, что напоминало ему, что он фальшивый. Этот подземный город, Данте, и Ван Хоэнхайм Светлый. В конце концов, рано или поздно он сотрёт все эти напоминания и станет человеком, с помощью философского камня.

***

_Germany Berlin, August 1515._

Последний житель Ксеркса, чертил на полу круг трансмутации человека.

Искусство, что должно было сгинуть вместе с Ксерксом. Но нет, был последний человек знающий об этом.

Ван не мог сказать наверняка, сработает ли это, но… Соблазн попробовать был слишком велик. Вот, готовый способ вернуть, человека к жизни. Он должен попробовать. Ради Уильяма. Ради Данте. Сделав это, к ним вернётся в дом счастье.

Круг был закончен.

Хоэнхайм идёт к алтарю, на котором лежит тело его сына. Легко подхватив болезненно лёгкое тело, он несёт его к кругу. Осторожно и бережно кладя в центре.

Выйдя за пределы круга. Хоэнхайм сложил вместе ладони, прикрыв глаза. Одна лишь надежда. Это должно получиться.

Ладони опускаются на круг. И это была ошибка.

Не будь его тело философским камнем, это преобразование, убило бы его.

Когда пыль наконец-то стала оседать, перед ним открылась ужасная картина. Уильям… Как будто, что-то изнутри переламоло ему рёбра, вырвав их из тела. Вывернутые руки и ноги в неестественном положении. Полные боли и отчаяния, золотые глаза с вытянутым зрачком. И кровь. Море крови. Казалось всё было окрашено в алый.

И к Хоэнхайму вдруг пришло осознание. Это был не его сын. Это не Уильям.

Это существо… То, что и разрушило Ксеркс. Только, вот, он, долго не протянет.

Ужас завладевший телом, заставляет стремительно подняться и уйти. Запереть злосчастную комнату и бежать.

Эгоистично, заставляя мучаться в агонии то существо. Но… Он не в силах ещё больше калечить тело, что принадлежало его сыну.

И он уходит.

***

Боль. Это было первым, что почувствовал новорожденный гомункул.

Его расплывчатый взгляд останавливаться на светловолосым человеке. Преодолевая боль, он тянет руку к тому человеку. Его «отцу». Только вот, почему же, его «отец» с ужасом смотрит на него? Почему «отец» бежит? Почему он, оставляет его?

И он остался один. Стараясь не обращать внимание на боль, он смотрит как медленно тёплое солнце августа, прячется за горизонтом.

Ему кажется, что как только солнце исчезнет… Исчезнет и он…

В отчаянии, гомункул тянет руку к солнцу. Хватая рукой последние лучи.

Вот-вот, и солнце погаснет для него навсегда и…

В тишине помещения, нарушаемой лишь его стонами, раздаётся звук открывающейся двери.

В помещение входит женщина в прекрасном алом платье. Её черные вьющиеся волосы легко струятся по её спине. Женщина идёт вперёд к нему.

Присев рядом с ним на пол, она смотрит на него своими синими, почти чёрными глазами. В глазах женщины была печаль и разочарование.

Он узнаёт её. Это была его «мать». Данте Хоэнхайм.

— Как жаль, — её ладонь ложиться на его щёку, — Ничего не вышло, — печально говорит она.

«Мать» встаёт, отряхиват юбку от пыли и уходит.

И она его бросит? Стоит лишь закрасться этой мысли в голову, как она возвращается обратно.

Опустившись на пол перед ним, он видит в её руках целую горсть красных камней. Красные как кровь камни манили.

— Возьми их, _Энви_ , — на её лице расцветает улыбка.

***

Вот он наконец-то у нужной двери. Замерев у двери Энви прикрыл глаза, сосчитав до десяти, и постучал.

Ласт исчезла, и он был вновь один.

Двери открылись и он заходит, нараспев говоря:

— Сколько лет, сколько зим, _матушка_!


End file.
